Cosas
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Hay cosas que no queremos aceptar pero que cuando nos vienen de frente no nos quedan mas remedio. HirotoxMidorikawa, OsamuxMidorikawa leve HariyaxSuzuno
1. Chapter 1

Cosas

Cap.1. A quien quiero engañar

Hiroto siempre se había considerado una persona bastante clara consigo mismo, cuando se sentía confundido y no sabía que hacer siempre se sentaba a reflexionar y esperaba hasta encontrar la solución que le pareciese mas aceptable para el problema que se le presentase. Sin embargo esta vez podía decir que por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer.

El pelirrojo tenía muy claro sus sentimientos hacia el capitán del Raimon y del Inazuma Japan pero por alguna razón una coleta verde y una sonrisa radiante pasaban por su mente mucho más a menudo que cualquiera de las partes de la anatomía de Endou.

Y eso era lo que mas le confundía, hacia tiempo que estaba enamorado de Endou y desde que estuviese en Génesis no había tenido ningún reparo en aceptarlo abiertamente, de hecho se le notaba bastante, pero esto era una situación nueva para el. El no poder quitarse de la cabeza a Midorikawa era algo que le preocupaba relativamente, en un principio había pensado que era por que era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde pequeños y vivían en el mismo orfanato, pero últimamente había empezado a pensar que no le consideraba solo su amigo.

El ex capitán de génesis sabia lo fácil que era confundir una buena amistad con el amor y por eso no quería precipitarse, debía pensar las cosas bien, primero tendría que observar las reacciones que tenia con ambos chicos para saber a cual de los dos pertenecían sus sentimientos.

El comienzo de este análisis había empezado hace tiempo, mas concretamente desde que recibió la postal de Midorikawa mientras el Inazuma Japan se encontraba aun disputando el Futbol Frontier International. Se había alegrado muchísimo de recibir noticias suyas y según leía la carta juro que había oído la voz del peli verde hablarle, pero pensó que eran solo imaginaciones suyas, esa misma noche soñó con el deseándole suerte con un beso en la mejilla, un inocente beso en la mejilla dentro de un sueño que hizo que al día siguiente se levantase con mas ganas y mas ánimos para entrenar.

Al principio a penas le dio importancia a esos sueños, normalmente se levantaba de buen humor pero si había soñado con el portero castaño aun mas. A partir de ese momento la sonrisa y la hiperactividad del castaño fueron siendo sustituidas por el peli verde hasta que no quedo ni rastro de Endou en sus sueños. El cambio era obvio ya no le alegraba tanto soñar con Endou, prefería soñar con Midorikawa.

La vuelta a casa tras el mundial fue mejor de lo que esperaba, ya en el aeropuerto Hitomiko y Midorikawa le esperaban, volvieron los tres juntos a casa, el peli verde no hacia mas que hablar insistiendo en que le contara cada detalle pero Hiroto solo sonreía, se alegraba tanto de verle que incluso la victoria en la final quedaba eclipsada.

Los días pasaban y él estaba mas confundido, se pasaba mas tiempo pensando en lo que debía hacer, el alejarse del castaño le había ayudado bastante a determinar que los sentimientos que sentía hacia el habían desaparecido por completo, pero eso aun le dejaba la duda sobre el peli verde.

Hacia un tiempo que notaba un comportamiento un tanto raro en Midorikawa, sabia que algo le preocupaba pues estaba reaccionando igual que en aquella ocasión cuando estaban en el Inazuma Japan, le había visto hablar casi en susurros con Osamu e incluso por teléfono con los que podía identificar como Kazemaru, Fubuki y Sakuma. A Hiroto le entristecía que no confiase en el para contarle sus problemas pues cada vez que intentaba saber que le pasaba le esquivaba con alguna frase, pero después de todo él no podía obligarle a nada.

La cosa siguió así un par de meses, cada vez se sentía más alejado del peli verde, quien parecía apegarse más al ex capitán de Épsilon lo que había hecho despertar en el un nuevo sentimiento: Celos. Finalmente un Dia especialmente frio de invierno las cosas llegaron a un punto donde Hiroto no pudo evitar dejarse llevar.

El pelirrojo había salido en busca de Midorikawa, después de mucho darle vueltas ya había encontrado una respuesta, no podía asegurar al cien por cien que era amor pero si que quería estar con el y tenerle a su lado, aun sabiendo que podía pasar que le rechazase se armó de valor para decírselo, pero no se espero lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Llego a la habitación del peli verde y se sorprendió al ver la puerta entreabierta, no debió hacerlo pero se asomo, dentro del cuarto que compartían se encontraban Osamu y Midorikawa, el mayor estaba rodeando con los brazos a un lloroso peli verde que trataba por todos los medios contener sus sollozos.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?- oyó que le preguntaba- es un idiota y no estas mas que haciéndote daño tu mismo.

-No lo entiendes- dijo el menor con dificultad- no es tan sencillo.

Hiroto apretó los puños, quería entrar y abrazar al peli verde, decirle que todo estaría bien y que no pasaba nada, cualquier cosa por que dejase de llorar de esa manera. No sabia por quien lloraba y podía sentir sus propias lagrimas apiñarse en sus ojos, pero le daba igual no le importaba ser rechazado mientras el estuviese bien.

-Ryuuji- el pelirrojo volvió a prestar atención cuando oyó al mayor llamarle por su nombre de pila- olvídalo, sabes que yo te cuidaría mil veces mas que él.

Los ojos verdes de Kiyama se abrieron casi tanto como los de Ryuuji cuando vio los labios de ambos juntarse. En ese momento no aguanto más y entro abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-Apártate de el- no había usado ese tono desde que fuese Gran, pero estaba muy enfadado, Osamu había intentado aprovecharse de que Midorikawa estaba mal para tener su oportunidad y eso no se lo perdonaba.

-Hiroto…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el moreno en el mismo tono separándose del de pelo largo y levantándose para encararle- entrar en otras habitaciones sin permiso es de mala educación.

-E invadir el espacio personal de otra persona sin permiso es aun peor- con eso dejaba claro que había visto lo que había pasado pero ahora tenia otra preocupación.

-Con que ahora te has convertido en un espía ¿no? Que bajo has caído.

Si hubiese sido por él se habría lanzado contra el mayor para romperle eso que llamaba cara pero supo que se buscaría un lio con eso así que solo se contuvo avanzando hasta llegar a la cama donde Midorikawa estaba sin habla.

-Ryuuji- al oír su nombre levanto la cabeza, el pelirrojo trato de suavizar todo lo que pudo su expresión antes de hablarle- no sé que ocurre, pero estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Estaba seguro de que era lo que tenia que decir en ese momento pero al parecer para el peli verde no era lo idóneo pues se levanto de golpe alejándole del de un golpe.

-¡Basta!- grito- ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Los dos!

Después de ese grito salió corriendo del cuarto, en un principio ninguno de los dos supo que hacer pero en seguida Hiroto se levanto echando a correr tras el, para su desgracia Osamu no pensó en ponerle las cosas fáciles.

-¿No le has hecho ya bastante daño?- dijo cogiéndole fuertemente del brazo- Déjale en paz Kiyama, tu ya no pintas nada aquí.

-No se por qué dices que le he hecho daño pero no voy a dejar las cosas así- se giro cogiendo impulso y dejando caer su puño con fuerza en el rostro del moreno haciendo que le soltara.

Hecho a correr por los pasillos buscando una pista de donde se podía haber ido, encontró a Suzuno en la entrada que se le quedo mirando, iba a preguntarle pero parecía que no era necesario.

-Eres un idiota si no te has dado cuenta- dijo con su normal tranquilidad- todo el orfanato sabe que Midorikawa esta enamorado de ti, pero tu no te das cuenta- empezó a andar en dirección a su habitación y se paro justo a su altura mirándole un momento- yo iría pronto a por el, los que no sois de Diamond Dust no aguantáis bien el frio ¿no? Y menos sin abrigo.

No necesito mas para salir corriendo, Suzuno solo siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la cocina donde Hariya estaba sentado.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso? –Pregunto llevándose a la boca un trozo de tarta- te estas volviendo demasiado bueno Gazell.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado cogiendo un trozo de la tarta disfrutando del berrinche del pelirrojo, no tenía nada en contra de Midorikawa, de hecho se llevaban bien, así que solo pudo esperar que se solucionaran pronto las cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2. Principio

Hiroto había salido corriendo del orfanato sin preocuparse mas que de coger una chaqueta, si lo que Gazell había dicho era cierto el peli verde estaría helado. Hacia rato que la noche había caído por lo que se esforzó mas a un en mirar por todos lados buscando alguna señal que le dijese donde estaba el chico.

Recorrió los parques cercanos al orfanato sin encontrar ninguna pista hasta que un flash se le vino a la cabeza, no necesitaba salir del orfanato, desde pequeño Midorikawa siempre había tenido un sitio dentro de el para esconderse, "Idiota" se dijo a si mismo "Si incluso lo tiene preparado por si tiene que meterse ahí".

Corrió de vuelta al orfanato yendo directamente a la parte de atrás de la gran casa, si recordaba bien el lugar estaba justo antes de llegar a los columpios. Los años habían pasado y Midorikawa había crecido pero aun podía entrar en ese lugar gracias a su altura, vio un par de pies asomarse y se dirigió hacia allí.

Se arrodillo asomándose debajo del hueco bajo la peana donde se encontraba la casa, Sonrió metiendo la chaqueta y tapándole, menos mal que no había tardado mucho porque podía verle temblar en la oscuridad. El peli verde alzo la mirada, no estaba seguro de que hacia ahí el pelirrojo pero no tenia ningunas ganas de verle en ese momento.

-Déjame solo… -susurro mirando hacia otro lado, pero en vez de oírle alejarse sintió la mano del pelirrojo en su mejilla.

-Ryuuji- dijo mirándole- sal de ahí anda, vamos dentro no quiero que te pongas enfermo- pero este le ignoro- por favor…

La expresión de Hiroto era suplicante, podía ver que de verdad estaba preocupado por el, por una parte eso fue una gran alegría para el peli verde, pero enseguida recordó por que estaba ahí. Mientras se perdía en su mente había cogido sin darse cuenta la mano del pelirrojo que le estaba ayudando a salir de ahí debajo, aunque ya estaba fuera no se levanto para meterse dentro de la casa si no que se quedo sentado en el suelo mirando los columpios que se movían ligeramente con el aire.

-Hiroto… - llamo suavemente sin apartar la vista de los columpios. Necesitaba decírselo y quitarse ese peso de encima, una vez que se lo dijese y le recordase que estaba enamorado de Endou tendría la excusa perfecta para encerrarse sin que le molestaran.

-Dime- se sentó a su lado dejando la chaqueta sobe sus hombros y cubriéndole del frio.

-Te quiero- susurro volviéndose a mirarle- mas bien te amo, llevo… llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti.

-Lo se- a pesar de la mirada de sorpresa del peli verde miro hacia el cielo apoyándose en sus manos- y he sido un verdadero idiota por no darme cuenta antes, supongo que por eso estabas alejándote de mi ¿no?- sonrió cuando el otro asintió como respuesta- debería haberme aclarado antes- se giro hacia el acariciándole la mejilla- pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento, y te pido perdón por todo lo que te he hecho pasar- te quiero Midorikawa.

El peli verde no se creía lo que oía, abrió mucho los ojos sin dejar de mirarle ni un momento, si era verdad lo que acababa de decirle significaba que….

Ni siquiera pensó su reacción, se mordió los labios antes de echarse a llorar a sus brazos soltando miles de insultos mezclados con palabras de cariño y dirigidas todas ellas al pelirrojo quien se limito a abrazarle y acariciarle la espalda respondiendo a cada uno de los "te quiero" que iban dirigidos a su persona.

Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasaron bajo el frio y la oscuridad, una vez que el llanto del peli verde se había calmado ambos se habían quedado abrazados dándose calor mutuo sin importarles nada de lo que les rodeaba. No era necesario decir ninguna frase mas al respecto de lo que había pasado, al menos de momento el silencio y la compañía del otro era todo lo que necesitaban.

-Midorikawa- llamo el pelirrojo apartándole un poco de él y besándole la frente- vamos dentro o acabaremos por pillar un resfriado.

El peli verde solo asintió sonriendo, ahora le escocían los ojos de tanto llorar, pero estaba feliz, al final después de tanto tiempo había logrado lo que no se esperaba. Entraron en la casa subiendo hacia las habitaciones, al ser un orfanato era normal que ninguno tuviese una habitación para el solo, nunca les había importado hasta ese momento.

Ambos se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación del peli verde, la sonrisa en los labios de los dos era visible al igual que la vergüenza que empezaban a sentir, era tan distinto imaginar una cosa a hacerla que una vez que llegaba el momento de ponerla en practica casi querías huir, pero ninguno de los dos huyo.

-No se como pedirte perdón por todo- comenzó Hiroto- supongo que tendré que compensártelo con el tiempo.

-Hiroto no…

-Pero – le puso un dedo sobre los labios antes de seguir hablando- se como puedo comenzar.

Aparto el dedo de la boca del peli verde acercando su boca hasta juntar sus labios en un leve beso, tan solo era un roce pero estaba cargado de sentimiento. Se apartó con lentitud mirando el sonrojo de las mejillas del otro.

-Te quiero- susurro a su oído- te quiero Midorikawa.

Ahora el sonrojo cubría toda su cara y no se le ocurría nada que decir, de hecho su voz ni siquiera quería salir de su garganta. Se abrazó al cuello de Hiroto volviendo a juntar sus labios esta vez en un beso mas profundo y largo.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse a la cama, Hiroto se despidió de Midorikawa para irse a su habitación, una vez que el pelirrojo desapareció de su vista Ryuuji se giro hacia la puerta abriéndola con cuidado por si su compañero de cuarto estaba dormido.

La luz estaba apagada por lo que puso el máximo cuidado en entrar y cerrar la puerta, con lentitud avanzo hasta la cama buscando su pijama en la oscuridad.

-Así que al final lo has conseguido- la repentina voz de Osamu acompañada de la luz encendiéndose le hizo retroceder hacia atrás cayendo en la cama del susto.

-¡Osamu! Me has asustado- se sentó en la cama suspirando y luego fijándose en la gasa que tenia en la nariz en el otro- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Se levanto rápidamente yendo hacia su cama para examinar la herida, parecía hecha por algún tipo de golpe bastante fuerte, pero ¿Cómo se lo había hecho?

-Ha sido por cortesía del que ahora supongo que es tu pareja, ¿me equivoco?- dijo seriamente apartando al peli verde.

-Yo... bueno… - había algo en la voz del moreno que no terminaba de gustarle nada- creo que si, al menos eso parece.

El ex capitán de Épsilon no respondió, solo suspiro volviéndose a tumbar en la cama mirando el techo y de vez en cuando al peli verde que seguía estático en su posición.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto desde su posición.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo- respondió Midorikawa- ¿Ocurre algo?

-….- Osamu le miro por un momento- no, nada – se giro hacia la pared- cámbiate y apaga la luz, quiero dormir.

Ryuuji suspiro, al parecer no iba a conseguir que le dijese nada más por lo que se alejó de la cama y se dirigió a la suya propia para cambiarse y meterse en la cama.

El tiempo iba pasando y su relación con Hiroto iba viento en popa, lo que empezó siendo solo un romance de adolescentes se prolongo hasta llegar a los diez años de relación entre ambos. Ahora tenían su casa e incluso trabajaban juntos.

Midorikawa miro la foto que estaba sobre el escritorio en la que salían los dos junto al resto de capitanes de la Academia Alius. La relación con Osamu se había debilitado hasta prácticamente desaparecer, y ahora él se encontraba del lado del V Sector por lo que era aun más complicado. Suspiro volviendo a los papeles en los que estaba trabajando, quería terminar eso antes de irse a casa.

-¿A que viene ese suspiro? –pregunto una voz en su oreja asustándole y haciéndole girarse rápidamente.

-¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso Hiroto!- reprocho cubriéndose la oreja, se suponía que dentro de la empresa no le llamaba por su nombre pero le había dado tal susto que era imposible no hacerlo.

-Lo siento – sonrió Kiyama- ¿has terminado ya?- pregunto ojeando los papeles que había sobre la mesa, el peli verde asintió levantándose y guardando los papeles en una carpeta- entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Como siempre no necesito palabras, un simple asentimiento fue suficiente, se puso el abrigo mientras Hiroto cogía la bandolera en la que llevaba los papeles junto a su maletín, cuando termino de abrocharse la prenda le paso la bandolera. Ambos bajaron juntos hasta el aparcamiento donde subieron al coche y dentro del cual se permitieron darse un beso lejos de miradas indiscretas.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora porque suspirabas? –pregunto arrancando el coche y poniéndose el cinturón. Midorikawa sonrió imitándole y apoyándose en el asiento.

-Estaba recordando algunas cosas- alzo la mano acariciando la mejilla de Hiroto antes de que saliesen del aparcamiento- nada importante.

El pelirrojo sonrió ladeándose para besarle y poniendo rumbo al ático que compartían, al final había pasado un tiempo maravilloso con el peli verde y después de diez años tenia mas que claro que no le cambiaria por nada del mundo.

FIN


End file.
